pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1982
1982 is a year according to the Christian era. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events January * 1 - The Dutch military wife departments MARVA , Luva and Milva be lifted. * 1 - A municipal reorganization takes place in South Limburg. * 1 - Releasing the prices for industrial goods and services in Poland means that the currency , the zloty , in just one day 57 percent fall in value against the US dollar .On February 1 to drastic price increases (up 400 percent) power for food, fuel, electricity and gasoline. * 5 - The regime in South Korea wants to democratize. The nighttime curfew in the capital Seoul and also in other parts of the country was already 36 years in force is lifted. On the anniversary of the inauguration of President Chun Doo Hwan , 2 March, get 286 political dissidents and some criminals amnesty ; the life sentence for opposition leader Kim Dae Jung is reduced to 20 years. * 12 - In Bombay loses Netherlands in the consolation final of the World Cup hockey 4-2 to Australia . * The British news agency Reuters reported that according to two American researchers sea level worldwide has increased since 1940 by 13 cm. * 17 - After more than 400 years go England and the Vatican again full diplomatic relations. In 1534 , King Henry VIII , the Roman Catholic Church backs and theChurch of England founded. On August 2, the Vatican again restores relations with Denmark , Norway and Sweden . * 18 - The action group 'Stop Ammunition Train' blocks when Roodeschool the railroad to a -omstreden- American munitions transport of Eemshaven stop to Germany. Protesters chained themselves to the train and the rails. The police clears the line. Then comes the main railway station in Groningen to a scuffle between the riot police and hundreds of protesters. The following days would reach the transports much delayed by protests. * 27 - The construction group Ogem is lifted. First used one while the so-called dying story , the healthy companies a new holding company form and the weak in the old holding bankrupt explained. Especially the small shareholders are the victims. Many allegations are being made against the OGEM summit - former director Jaap Boersma accuses his former colleagues example of "grab, grab and another grab. ; February * 2 - Syria strikes a revolt by the Muslim Brotherhood in the city of Hama down, resulting in an estimated 20,000 deaths. * 2 - After the House on January 18, now accepts the Senate that the Government of Belgium receives Special Forces to largely outside parliament to address the socio-economic problems of the country by royal decrees. * Captain David M. Williams, the navigator of the B-17 in 1944 made an emergency landing in Meddo gets after 38 years in his bag Meddo. He himself had over Germany together with eleven other crew jump from the unit and was in prison until April 1945. His bag was on 4 February 1944 by Henk Kappers fireman "pushed back" so that secret information was not in the hands of the Germans. * 15 - During a severe storm capsized the drilling rig Ocean Ranger , at that time, some 315 kilometers southeast of St. John's , which all 82 crew members perish. * 22 - The Government Martens V decides the Belgian franc to 8.5% devalue . * 23 - Greenland are voting in a referendum by a narrow majority for withdrawal from the European Community . * 25 - In Germany begin a criminal investigation against Economy Minister Otto Graf Lambsdorff , Finance Minister Hans Matthöfer , Minister Manfred Lahnstein and other prominent figures. All are suspected of the Flick group to have gained unauthorized benefits and therefore bribes to have assumed. ; March * The United States set an oil boycott against Libya . * 10 - The entire western press scandalized the visit of the Libyan revolutionary leader Qadhafi to Austria , his first state visit to a Western country. Qadhafi is believed to have close links with international terrorism. * 11 - In Suriname commit sergeants Rambokus and Hawker coup against Desi Bouterse . They are shot on the run. * 13 - Vladimir Salnikov tightened in Moscow his own world record in the 1500 meters freestyle until 14.56,35. The old record (14.58,27) stood since July 22 1980 in the name of the Russian swimmer . * 15 - the asteroid (5893) Coltrane is discovered. * 16 - The Russian leader Leonid Brezhnev announced that the Soviet Union will freeze its arsenal of medium-range missiles in the European part of Russia. * 17 - A Dutch television crew from IKON Koos Koster, Jan Kuiper, Joop Willemse and Hans Terlaag run in El Salvador ambushed and murdered. In the run up to the elections that would take place on March 28 they were looking for an interview contact with rebels of the FMLN. She was fatal. * 19 - Randy Rhoads , guitarist of Ozzy Osbourne band, comes to life in a plane crash. * 20 - The French cyclist Marc Gomez won the classic Milan-San Remo . * 20 - The breakdown of the "Autonomen Jugendzentrums Zurich 'means the end of many months of continuing clashes between rebellious youth and the police in the Swiss city. * 23 - In Guatemala coup perpetrated against General Romero Lucas Garcia . The military junta takes power, headed by General Efrain Rios Montt . Five days later, the extreme right will win the elections in El Salvador . * 27 - Netherlands finishes in eighth and last in the ice hockey world championship for B countries in Austria and relegated to the C group. * 28 - The Belgian billiard player Raymond Ceulemans wins in Porto to the European title in three cushion . * 29 - The film ' Mephisto 'by the Hungarian director Istvan Szabo , a novel by Klaus Mann , getting in Hollywood the Oscar for best foreign film. * 29 - The German composer Carl Orff died at the age of 86 in Munich. His play ' Carmina Burana '(1937) is world famous. * 31 - 3500 British soldiers landing on the by Argentina occupied the Falkland Islands , near the capital, Port Stanley . The collected progressed passenger Queen Elizabeth II has brought them. This war will last for two and a half months and cost the lives of 250 Argentines and 700 Britons. * 31 - Of the fifteen members of the Vietnamese Politburo Six replace it; among them General Vo Nguyen Giap , the leading military leader in the successful wars against France and the US ; April * 2 - The Falkland Islands are the scene of a war between Britain and Argentina ( Falklands War ). The war is actually playing for 150 years, but on April 2, 1982 the Argentineans attack on the capital. * 4 - Belgian cyclist René Martens wins the classic Tour of Flanders . * 11 - Silvano Contini from Italy wins the cycling classic Liege-Bastogne-Liege . * 16 - VVD -leider Hans Wiegel accepts the post of Commissioner of the Queen of the province of Friesland . Ed Nijpels elected new VVD faction in parliament . * 17 - The British Queen Elizabeth II as head of state signed Canada 's new constitution of that country. This puts an end to the validity of the British North America Act of 1867 , under which England still had influence on legislation. * 18 - The Dutch rider Jan Raas won the classic Paris-Roubaix . * 18 - The capital of Zimbabwe is renamed on the second anniversary of independence to Salisbury in Harare . Two days earlier, Prime Minister Robert Mugabe for the second time in the year the government changed to put his policy of "national reconciliation" in force. * 21 - The Israeli air force bombed for the first time since the cease-fire of July 1981 Palestinian positions in Lebanon. Four days later, Israel fulfills its obligations under the Camp David Accord of September 1978 and withdraw its troops completely from the Sinai . * 23 - Key West declares itself independent of the United States under the name Conchrepubliek . The republic declared war on the United States, capitulated and called on the reconstruction. With the aim to remove a customs post. * 24 - Jan Raas won for the fifth time the Dutch cycling classic Amstel Gold Race . * 24 - Bettine Vriesekoop win in Budapest the European championship table . Later, she won the Top Twelve tournament gold in both the singles and the mixed doubles, along with the Pole Andrzej Grubba , and she is second in the women's doubles, with the Sandra Kruiff . * 25 - The Dutch table tennis player Bettine Vriesekoop achieves in Budapest the European title in singles and mixed doubles. * 26 - A amok South Korean police sweeps through five villages, killing at least 58 people. * 29 - The team of the Soviet Union wins in Finland for the fourth time in a row the ice hockey world championship for A countries. * 29 - Ex-King Leopold III of Belgium wrote a disturbed letter to the prime minister, because of the way he is portrayed in the TV series 'The New Order'. This 17-part series by Maurice de Wilde on the collaborationin the Second World War is over Belgium violent reactions. ; May * 3 - the anniversary of the first liberal constitution of Poland from 1791 . There are the most serious clashes between supporters of the then-banned trade union "Solidarity" and the police in December 1981 since the state of emergency was introduced. * 4 - Modern British destroyer "HMS Sheffield" is destroyed during the Falklands conflict. Of the crew of 270 killed 31 sailors, which arouses great sorrow in their homeland. * 8 - Formula 1 - driver Gilles Villeneuve from Canada , father of Formula 1 driver Jacques Villeneuve , is killed during qualifying for the Grand Prix of Belgium after contact with the car of Jochen Mass. A tornado in Oklahoma, May 111982 * 13 - The Cabinet Van Agt II falls after the PvdA -ministers disagreement remain with the cutbacks for 1983 . CDA and D66 go into an interim cabinet Van Agt until the new elections of September 8, 1982. * 15 - Football club Ajax is for the twentieth time champion Netherlands . * 16 - Zaire goes first in 'Black Africa' back diplomatic relations with Israel . Several Arab countries, in turn, break relations with Zaire. * 18 - For the first time the EC countries can not agree on the price increases to be applied the next financial year for agricultural products. The decision is made by majority vote, with England against. * 29 - Actress Romy Schneider dies in Paris at the age of 43. * 30 - The Dutch billiard Rini van Bracht wins in the Ecuadorian city of Guayaquil the world cushion . * 30 - Spain acts as the sixteenth Member State to join the NATO . ; June * 2 - Boxer Rudi Koopmans defends in Italy successfully his European title in the light heavyweight against his Italian challenger Cristiano Cavina. * 6 - The invasion of Lebanon begins as Israeli troops Lebanon enter. * 10 - Director Rainer Werner Fassbinder dies at the age of 37. * 10 - Pope John Paul II visited Argentina . In late May, the prelate visited all England. In both states, the Pope calls for a peaceful settlement of the conflict over the Falkland Islands. It is the first time in modern times that the head of the Roman Catholic Church hosted in countries of war. * 12 - At a demonstration against nuclear weapons and for peace walk in New York half a million people participated. It is the largest political demonstration in American history. * 13 - In the Wagener Stadium in Amstelveen win the Dutch hockey team for the second time the Champions Trophy . * 13 - First ever official international match of the Dutch women's rugby team . Opponent is France , winning 4-0. * 13 - King Khalid bin Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia dies at the age of 68. His half-brother Fahd bin Abdul Aziz al-Saud takes the throne. * 14 - Major General Jeremy Moore, commander of British troops landing on the Falklands , announced that the archipelago is again controlled by the British government. * 18 - Four days after the capitulation of his troops on the Falkland Islands, the chairman of the military junta in Argentina, General Leopoldo Galtieri , as president and army chief. The hope that democracy returns, still remains unfulfilled. * 21 - The British Crown Prince actual couple, Charles and Diana, getting their first child, Prince William . * 22 - During a conference in Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia) are the murderous Khmer Rouge and the non-communist resistance groups in Cambodia a covenant under the chairmanship of former Cambodian head of state Prince Norodom Sihanouk . Together, they want to fight the Vietnamese occupation of the country. * 25 - US Secretary of State, former NATO commander Alexander Haig resigns after disagreement with President Ronald Reagan . His successor is finance minister George P. Shultz . * 29 - He studied architecture, carried the rank officer of the French Legion of Honor and the nickname "tailors of kings", Pierre Balmain dies at the age of 68. ; July * 1 - Serious disturbances are due to low wage increases in the gold mines of South Africa . At least seven black workers are slain by the police, the strikers with tear gas is being tackled and firearms. There follows dismissal of about 2,000 miners. * 2 - Sect leader Sun Myung Moon in New York leading a record-wedding ceremony of 2075 pairs. * 3 - The American tennis player Martina Navratilova wins the tournament of Wimbledon by her compatriot Chris Evert beat. * 4 - Jimmy Connors triumphs at Wimbledon at the expense of his compatriot John McEnroe 3-6, 6-3, 6-7, 7-6 and 6-4. * 4 - As usual in half a century wins the presidential elections in Mexico also now the candidate of the Institutional Revolutionary Party, the PRI: Miguel de la Madrid was minister of economic planning in the cabinet of his predecessor Jose Lopez Portillo . * 4 - Israel imposes a blockade to starving the embedded West Beirut in an attempt to break the resistance of the Palestinians. The blockade will be lifted only after strong pressure by President Reagan. * 11 - Italy wins the world title by West Germany in the final of the World Cup with 3-1. * 14 - There has been a turnaround place in the war between Iraq and Iran : Iranian troops enter Iraq and make attempts Iraqi oil city of Basra to conquer. * 18 - Massacre of Plan de Sanchez : 250 villagers by the Guatemalan army and paramilitaries massacred. * 25 - Bernard Hinault wins for the fourth time the Tour de France . * 26 - In Mexico City, the second World Culture Conference of Unesco , "MONDIACULT 'opened. * 31 - On a night traffic accident in Beaune (France) burns a bus in which 44 children and nine adults are killed. ; August * 5 - Swimmer Annemarie Verstappen achieves in Ecuador the world championship in the 200 meter freestyle. In the 100 meters freestyle she won silver in addition. * 8 - to the autonomy -thinking groups on the French island of Corsica acquire in the first elections for a regional council a key position between the traditional parties. In response, begins the "National Liberation Front of Corsica", which aims to complete independence, a terrifying series of attacks. * 9 - In Paris find six people killed in an attack with grenades and machine guns at a Jewish restaurant; There are 22 wounded. * 12 - Mexico announces that its foreign debt can no longer pay more; beginning of the Latin American debt crisis . * 12 - Most of the impression he made films in which he played a failure or eternal loser. Henry Fonda dies at the age of 77. * 17 - At Philips in Hanover is the first Compact Disc produced "Visitors" by ABBA . * 17 - China and the US reached an agreement in the attitude toward Taiwan. The US says that they will gradually reduce arms sales. China guarantees that only by peaceful means will seek reunification between the "People's Republic" and "Nationalist" China. * 21 - In Beirut begins the evacuation of thousands of Palestinian fighters from Beirut, which is still trapped for weeks was devastating bombed by the Israeli army. The retreat will be guided by soldiers under the flag of the United Nations . * 23 - The new president of Lebanon, with the agreement of the Israeli occupation forces, the Christian falangist Bechir Gemayel . On September 14, before his inauguration, he is killed in a bomb attack. His brother Amin Gemayel succeeds him. * 27 - At a meeting in Kuala Lumpur decisions representatives of the international women's hockey federation (IFWHA) that their union finally absorbed into the overall world hockey federation, the International Hockey Federation (FIH). * 29 - She starred alongside Cary Grant , Humphrey Bogart and Gary Cooper : Ingrid Bergman dies at the age of 67. ; September * 1 - To stem the massive flight of capital, which is the result of skyrocketing foreign debt, the government takes Mexico 's dramatic decision to nationalize private banks. Is also a general exchange controlimplemented. Allows the debt problem of the Third World will be placed in the focus of attention as the risky position of dependence in which the big banks find themselves in relation to the repayment ability and -will their debtors . * 3 - The Italian carabinieri general and prefect of Palermo , Carlo Alberto Dalla Chiesa , together with his wife Emanuela killed in revenge for his fight against the mafia . On September 8, the Italian Parliament will for the first time a special law against organized crime. * 5 - Giuseppe Saronni from Italy wins Goodwood ( UK ), the world road cycling in the pros. * 8 - At the parliamentary elections will be the Labour Party again the largest party. Nevertheless, there will be no new cabinet Den Uyl, but go CDA and VVD coalition on, with the CDA Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers. His first cabinet was sworn in on 4 November. Bert de Vries became the new party leader. * 11 - In New York won the American tennis player Chris Evert for the sixth time the US Open by Czechoslovakian Hana Mandlikova defeat. * 12 - Jimmy Connors won the US Open by Czech Ivan Lendl beat, and fixes a day later John McEnroe after 58 weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals . * 14 - Grace Kelly , Princess Grace of Monaco , in the 50s a celebrated film actress, dies at the age of 52 after a traffic accident. * 15 - PLO leader Yasser Arafat meet at the in Rome residing Inter-Parliamentary Union for a visit to Italy . Among others he received in audience by Pope John Paul II . * 16 - Phalangist fighters draw in West Beirut Palestinian refugee camps Sabra and Shatila inside. The Israeli army looks on, while in 36 hours 3,000 Palestinians are being slaughtered. * 16 - Tehran finds the execution site of the former Iranian Foreign Minister Sadeq Ghotbzadeh . * 19 - Scott Fahlman invents the first emoticons . * 20 - A tornado destroys the Belgian village of Leglise . * 24 - While a lawsuit should be commissioned minister Zeevalking started the hood of 475 ancient trees in the forest of Amelisweerd for the construction of the A27 . * 25 - There are approximately 400,000 participants in the biggest demonstration in the history of Israel. Their demands are: 'Peace Now' and resignation of the government of Menachem Begin . They also want a thorough investigation immediately sets the conditions in which the Israeli army between 16 and 18 September Christian militias has provided access to the Palestinian refugee camps of Sabra and Shatila inBeirut . In a period of 36 hours the militias have caused a bloodbath among the elderly, women and children in the camps - more than 800 people being killed in cold blood. * 28 - Israel pulls its last troops from West Beirut back. An international peacekeeping force of Italian, French and American units take the vacant positions. ; October * 1 - After a so-called "constructive vote of no confidence 'the German Bundestag approves the Socialist Helmut Schmidt road and choose the Christian Democrat Helmut Kohl new chancellor . He forms a government of Christian Democrats (CDU and CSU) and Liberals (FDP). * 1 - Prince Consort Prince Claus , which from severe depression suffers is included for four weeks in a psychiatric clinic in Basel . Only in September 1983, he will again appear in public. Remarkably enough, this does happen its popularity in the Netherlands a lot. * 5 - In Bolivia after 18 years of military rule, the leftist Hernán Siles Zuazo elected new civilian president. * 10 - In Belgium there are municipal elections . * 11 - In Amsterdam serious riots break out during the eviction of the Lucky Luyk . * 11 - The wreck of the Mary Rose is fished out of the ocean. * 20 - In the Luzhniki Stadium will a disaster occurred during the football game Spartak Moscow - HFC Haarlem . If a goal is scored in the final stage are at least 66 spectators and probably much more, at risk. * 21 - The Colombian Gabriel García Márquez receives the Nobel Prize for Literature . * 24 - In the United States, a court decided that someone who is terminally ill, has a right to euthanasia . * 26 - Poland's parliament passed a law against "social parasitism". Henceforth, all men between 18 and 45 years to register when no legitimate reason for more than three months without work or education. * 27 - The Chinese government has announced that from mid-1982 census showed that more than one billion Chinese people. * 28 - In the parliamentary elections in Spain drags the Socialist Workers Party of Felipe González absolute majority hold 201 of the 350 seats. For the first time in over 40 years, Spain will again have a socialist government. ; November * 1 - John McEnroe recaptures the number one position in the world of tennis professionals on Jimmy Connors , but should that place after one week cede to his rival. * 4 - Ruud Lubbers becomes Prime Minister of the Netherlands. * 6 - In the Netherlands employers and employees join the Wassenaar Agreement . * 10 - At the age of 75 dies Leonid Brezhnev , party leader and president of the former Soviet Union. The Central Committee of the Communist Party chooses Yuri Andropov as his successor. * 12 - Lech Walesa is released by the Polish authorities. * 15 - In the sold-out Sportpaleis Ahoy in Rotterdam defends boxer Rudi Koopmans successfully his European title in the light heavyweight against compatriot Alex Blanchard , losing on a technical knockout. * 15 - After eleven months' detention comes Lech Walesa , chairman of the outlawed Polish trade union 'Solidarity', again a free man. * 15 - In Brazil for the first time since 1964, again free elections for governors, parliament, mayors and municipal councils. The opposition to the military still president Figueiredo gets 60 percent of the vote, but the ruling party PDS almost everywhere remains dominant. Uruguay will on November 28 for the first time since 1973 again free elections for party congresses. Here, too, some 60 percent of the vote to opponents of the military government. * 22 - US President Ronald Reagan announces that in the states of Wyoming and Nebraska 100 new MX intercontinental missiles to be stationed. * 26 - Toos van der Valk , wife of Gerrit van der Valk of the family catering company Van der Valk , is from her home in Nuland kidnapped three Italian criminals. After payment of 12 to 13 million guilders (about 5.5 million) ransom them three weeks later freed. ; December * The independent Polish trade union Solidarity is prohibited. * 3 - Jannes van der Wal , in São Paulo ( Brazil ) world champion checkers . Second and third, Rob Clerc and Harm Wiersma . The Russian dammers left in this tournament go absentia by visa problems. * 4 - The People's Congress of China adopted a new constitution which ratifies the chosen course of reforms in China. The position of president was abolished in 1975 , is entered again. * 8 - December Murders . Fifteen members of the Surinamese population are at the command of Desi Bouterse shot. * 9 - In Nicaragua collapsed near the border with Honduras down a helicopter with 84 people, including 75 children, are killed. The intention had been to evacuate the victims fought off the border. * 15 - More than thirteen years there was a blockage, but now is the border between Spain and Gibraltar , which belongs to the United Kingdom , again open to pedestrian traffic, albeit initially only for the Spanish and British residents of Gibraltar. * 17 - Toos van der Valk is released after payment of ransom demanded in Eindhoven. * 21 - The new Russian leader Yuri Andropov making a speech to mark the 65th anniversary of the Soviet Union. He states that if the West would abandon the planned modernization of nuclear weapons, the Soviet Union just wants to keep as many medium-range missiles as England and France possess. In addition, he proposes to reduce the US for the number of strategic weapons. The West responds cool. * 21 - Once a critic dubbed him as the "Orpheus of the piano ': Artur Rubinstein , just turned 95 years, dies. * 23 - In Poland all prison camps be abolished. Only the leaders of the banned trade union Solidarity "remain under arrest. On December 31, additionally there will be an end to martial law . * 27 - The American magazine ' Time 'to choose the computer "Machine of the Year." ; without date * Greenland , which has been granted full autonomy in 1978, leaving the European Community , where as part of Denmark in 1972 had joined. * Nuclear reactor Target III is taken into use. * The Rubik's Cube is a rage among the youth. * There is a new breed: the LaPerm . * Former US President Jimmy Carter and his wife Rosalynn direct the Carter Center on. Music Pop music Top-selling singles in the Netherlands: # Nicole - Ein bißchen frieden / A little peace # Doe Maar - The bomb # Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD) - Maid of Orleans (The Waltz Joan of Arc) # June Lodge & Prince Mohammed - Someone loves you honey # Musical Youth - Pass the Dutchie # André van Duin - Bim bam / If you cry # Nova - Aurora # Culture Club - Do you really wanna hurt me # Ph.D. - I will not let you down # Dire Straits - Private investigations Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Simon & Garfunkel - The concert in Central Park # Dire Straits - Love Over Gold # Doe Maar - Doris Day and other pieces # Andre Hazes - Just André # Roxy Music - Avalon # Doe Maar - Skunk # Andre Hazes - With love # Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD) - Architecture & Morality # The Rolling Stones - Still Life (American concert 1981) # Toto - IV Classical music * March 3 : first performance of the Symphonic study of Aarre Merikanto 1928 * March 11 : First performance of Mini overture of Witold Lutosławski * March 25 : First performance of Nacht und Trompeten of Hans Abrahamsen * August 26 : first performance of Grave by Witold Lutosławski (string version) * August 28 : first performance of Symphony No. 4. by Leif Segerstam * September 29 : first performance of the Violin Concerto by Kalevi Aho * October 10 : First version of Hangman, hangman! Leonardo Balada * October 12 : First performance of Gospel Preludes, Book 2 by William Bolcom * October 21 : First performance of Sardana Leonardo Balada * November 21 : first performance of the Violin Concerto by Leonardo Balada * November 24 : First performance of Quasi un paso doble Leonardo Balada Literature * Colombian writer Gabriel García Márquez received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Publication of the novel The assassination of Harry Mulisch Art * Cashing-Außen-Neben(1982) James Reinking , Skulpturenmuseum Glaskasten, Marl, Germany * Cones (1982) Bert Flugelman , Canberra Architecture * Station Goes (1982)Koen van der Gaast Movie Known films of 1982: * Gandhi * 48 Hrs. * Blade Runner * ET the Extra-Terrestrial * Grease 2 * Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl * The Thing * Tootsie * Rocky III * Porky's * An Officer and a Gentleman * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Poltergeist * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas * Annie * The Verdict * The Troy Born David Nalbandian, born on January 1 Janica Kostelić was born on January 5 Claudia Heill, born on January 24, deceased in 2011 Neil Robertson, born on February 11 Lieke van Lexmond, born on 6 February Justin Gatlin, born on February 10 Jessica Biel was born on March 3 Timo Glock was born on March 18 Philippe Mexès, born on March 30 Cynthia Reekmans, born April 7 Jacqueline Govaert, born on April 20 Kelly Clarkson, born on April 24 Petr Čech, born on May 20 Justine Henin was born on June 1 Jelena Isinbajeva, born June 3 Tony Parker, born May 17 Kenenisa Bekele, born on June 13 Prince William, born on June 21 Philippe Gilbert, born on July 5 Jonas Geirnaert, born on July 28 Anna Paquin, born July 24 Maarten Stekelenburg, born on 22 September Kenny van Hummel, born on September 30 Mark Renshaw, born on October 22 Asafa Powell, born on November 11 Alberto Contador, was born on December 6 ; January * 1 - Joao Carlos Pinto Chaves , Brazilian footballer * 1 - David Nalbandian , Argentine tennis player * 1 - Sebastián Pardo , Chilean footballer * 1 - Tekeste Kebede , Ethiopian athlete * 2 - Athanasia Tsoumeléka , Greek athlete * 3 - Lasse Nilsson , Swedish footballer * 4 - Mélanie Cohl , Walloon singer * 4 - Tomislav Mikulić , Croatian footballer * 5 - Hans Cornelis , Belgian footballer * 5 - Karel Geraerts , Belgian footballer * 5 - Janica Kostelić , Croatian skier * 5 - Tiiu Nurmberg , Estonian alpineskiester * 5 - Jaroslav Plašil , Czech footballer * 5 - Maki Tsukada , Japanese judoka * 5 - Vadims Vasilevskis , Latvian athlete * 5 - Benoit Vaugrenard , French cyclist * 5 - Joel Thomas Zimmerman ( Deadmau5 ), Canadian DJ and producer * 6 - Eddie Redmayne , English actor * 7 - Joachim Johansson , Swedish tennis player * 7 - Andreas Matzbacher , Austrian cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 7 - Eddy Putter , Dutch footballer * 7 - Hannah Stockbauer , German swimmer * 8 - John Utaka , Nigerian footballer * 10 - Pieter-Jan Postma , Dutch sailor * 12 - Henry Ho , Macao's racing driver * 12 - Hans Van Alphen , Belgian athlete * 13 - Rogier Blink , Dutch rower * 13 - Guillermo Coria , Argentine tennis player * 13 - Ruth Wilson , British actress * 17 - Lydia Lassila , Australian freestyleskiester * 17 - Dwyane Wade , American basketball player * 18 - Mary Keitany , Kenyan athlete * 19 - Nathaniel McKinney , Bahamian athlete * 19 - By Matt Camp , American athlete * 20 - Fredrik Strømstad , Norwegian footballer * 21 - Adriano Ferreira Martins , Brazilian footballer * 21 - Simon Rolfes , German footballer * 22 - Liane Bahler , German cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 22 - Fabricio Coloccini , Argentine footballer * 22 - Martin Koch , Austrian ski jumper * 24 - Claudia Heill , Austrian judoka (deceased in 2011 ) * 25 - Peter Agtmaal , Dutch cyclist * 25 - Patrik Ingelsten , Swedish footballer * 25 - Noemi , Italian singer and scriptwriter * 27 - Tereje Wodajo , Ethiopian athlete * 28 - Dani Taman Nsaliwa , Canadian footballer * 30 - Marloes de Boer , Dutch football player ; February * 1 - Gavin Henson , Welsh rugby player * 1 - Dorian Scott , Jamaican athlete * 2 - Docus Inzikuru , Uganda athlete * 2 - Amaël Moinard , French cyclist * 2 - Filippo Magnini , Italian swimmer * 3 - Tim Burke , American biathlete * 3 - Sybren Jansma , Dutch bobsledder * 4 - Peter Dawson , Australian cyclist * 5 - Christian Duma , German athlete * 5 - Liliana Popescu , Romanian athlete * 6 - Jade Edmistone , Australian swimmer * 6 - Lieke van Lexmond , Dutch actress * 6 - Jennifer Suhr , American athlete * 7 - Nicola Spirig , Swiss triathlete * 8 - Katrin Leumann , Swiss mountain biker and skater field * 8 - Rory Sutherland , Australian cyclist * 8 - Zersenay Tadese , Eritrean long distance * 9 - Guillaume Devos , Flemish actor * 10 - Frank van Etten , Dutch singer * 10 - Justin Gatlin , American athlete * 10 - Cees Juffermans , Dutch short tracker and marathon skater * 11 - Neil Robertson , Australian snooker player * 12 - Alo Bärengrub , Estonian footballer * 12 - Steven Nyman , American alpine skier * 12 - Louis Tsátoumas , Greek athlete * 15 - Yoandri Betanzos , Cuban athlete * 15 - James Yap , Filipino basketball * 17 - Thimothée Atouba , Cameroonian footballer * 17 - Eunice Jepkorir , Kenyan athlete * 17 - Adriano Leite Ribeiro , Brazilian footballer * 18 - Markus Eichler , German cyclist * 18 - John Farrow , Australian skeleton racer * 18 - Steven Hammell , Scottish footballer * 18 - Krisztián Pars , Hungarian athlete * 18 - Ivan Santos , Spanish cyclist * 19 - Camelia Potec , Romanian swimmer * 22 - Jenna Haze , American porn actress * 22 - Dichen Lachman , Australian actress * 22 - Ibad Muhamadu , Dutch footballer * 24 - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa ( melody. ), Japanese singer * 24 - Klára Koukalova , Czech tennis player * 25 - Aukje van Ginneken , Dutch actress * 25 - Flavia Pennetta , Italian tennis player * 26 - Li Na , Chinese tennis player * 26 - Nate Ruess , American singer * 28 - Thijs de Greeff , Dutch hockey * 28 - Alberto Losada , Spanish cyclist * 28 - Jelena Slesarenko , Russian athlete ; March * 1 - Gil da Cruz Trindade , East Timorese athlete * 1 - Leryn Franco , Paraguayan athlete * 1 - Sandra Oxenryd , Estonian singer * 2 - Pilou Asbæk , Danish actor * 2 - Jillian Camarena-Williams , American athlete * 2 - Kevin Kurányi , German footballer * 3 - Jessica Biel , American actress * 4 - Landon Donovan , American football player * 6 - Inga Abitova , Russian athlete * 8 - Roland Clara , Italian cross-country skier * 8 - Koen Daerden , Belgian footballer * 9 - Ryan Bayley , Australian cyclist * 9 - Mirjana Lučić , Croatian tennis player * 9 - Peter Marshall , American swimmer * 14 - Mohammed Aliyu Datti , Nigerian footballer * 14 - Juanito Sequeira , Dutch footballer * 14 - François Sterchele , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 15 - Rob Goris , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2012 ) * 15 - Wilson Kipsang , Kenyan athlete * 15 - Daniel Rickardsson , Swedish cross-country skier * 17 - Steven Pienaar , South African footballer * 18 - Timo Glock , German racing driver * 19 - Frank Diefenbacher , German racing driver * 19 - Eduardo Saverin , co-founder Facebook * 20 - Tomasz Kuszczak , Polish footballer * 20 - Conrad Williams , British athlete * 21 - Maria Elena Camerin , Italian tennis player * 22 - Deborah De Ridder , Flemish actress, singer and dancer * 23 - Werner Heel , Italian alpine skier * 23 - Goran Lovre , Serbian footballer * 24 - Jimmy Hempte , Belgian footballer * 25 - Kayoko Fukushi , Japanese athlete * 25 - Álvaro Saborío Costa Rican footballer * 26 - Veneziano Adanech , Ethiopian athlete * 28 - Aksana Miankova , Belarusian athlete * 29 - Jay Brannan , American singer-songwriter and actor * 29 - Mario Carević , Croatian footballer * 30 - Christopher Del Bosco , Canadian freestyle skier * 30 - Fumic , German mountain biker * 30 - Suzanne de Jong , Dutch presenter * 30 - Oliver Dziubak , Australian athlete * 30 - Philippe Mexes , French footballer * 31 - Ruud Kras , Dutch footballer * 31 - David Poisson , French alpine skier ; April * 1 - Andreas Thorkildsen , Norwegian athlete * 2 - Marco Amelia , Italian footballer * 2 - Jeremy Bloom , American freestyle skier, American football player and model * 2 - David Ferrer , Spanish tennis * 3 - Karol Beck , Slovak tennis player * 3 - Sofia Boutella , French dancer, model and actress * 3 - Ruben Schaken , Dutch footballer * 4 - Rémi Pauriol , French cyclist * 6 - Wim De Decker , Belgian footballer * 7 - Cynthia Reekmans , Flemish presenter and teleisiepersoonlijkheid ( Miss Belgian Beauty 2005) * 8 - Aleksejs Saramotins , Latvian cyclist * 9 - Liesbeth Mau Asam , Dutch short track star * 10 - Ibrahim Kargbo , Sierra Leoons footballer * 10 - Mebarek Soltani , Algerian boxer * 10 - Bart Zeilstra (former alias Baas B ), Dutch rapper and singer * 11 - Sergei Slavnov , Russian figure skater * 12 - Ryan Dalziel , Scottish racing driver * 12 - Liam Killeen , British mountain biker and rider field * 14 - Reshum Van Til , Dutch singer * 15 - Sanne de Regt , Dutch hairdresser, beautician and miss * 17 - Samson Barmao , Kenyan athlete * 18 - Darren Sutherland , Irish boxer (deceased in 2009 ) * 19 - Wim De Vocht , Belgian cyclist * 19 - Ola Vigen Hattestad , Norwegian cross-country skier * 19 - Aurore Mongel , French swimmer * 20 - Jacqueline Govaert , Dutch singer (including Krezip ) * 20 - Dario Knežević , Croatian footballer * 20 - Arnoud Okken , Dutch athlete * 21 - Nathalie Meskens , Flemish actress and singer * 22 - Kaka (Ricardo Izecson Dos Santos Leite), Brazilian footballer * 24 - Kelly Clarkson , American singer * 24 - David Oliver , American athlete * 26 - Lloyd Mondory , French cyclist * 26 - Novlene Williams-Mills , Jamaican athlete * 27 - Siska Schoeters , Belgian radio host * 28 - Stefano Seedorf , Dutch football player ; May * 1 - António Alberto Bastos Pimparel , Portuguese footballer * 1 - Darijo Srna , Croatian footballer * 2 - Csaba Horváth , Slovak footballer * 4 - Norihito Kobayashi , Japanese Nordic combined skier * 4 - Markus Rogan , Austrian swimmer * 5 - Ferrie Bodde , Dutch footballer * 7 - Stephan Lokhoff , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 8 - Uğur Yıldırım , Turkish-Dutch footballer * 9 - Hernán Losada , Argentine footballer * 10 - Marc Hennerici , German racing driver * 11 - Cory Monteith , Canadian actor and singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - Marvin Anderson , Jamaican athlete * 12 - João Cabreira , Portuguese cyclist * 12 - Stephen Jelley , British racing driver * 12 - Daniel Taylor , American athlete * 13 - Amine Laalou , Moroccan athlete * 13 - Donnie Nietes , Filipino professional boxer * 13 - Oguchi Onyewu , American football player * 13 - Maarten Wynants , Belgian cyclist * 15 - Veronica Campbell , Jamaican athlete * 15 - Segundo Castillo , Ecuadorian footballer * 15 - Jelmer Pietersma , Dutch mountain biker * 16 - Hanna Marien , Belgian athlete * 17 - Tony Parker , Belgian-French basketball * 18 - Roderick Weusthof , Dutch hockey * 19 - Rebecca Hall , British actress * 20 - Petr Čech , Czech footballer * 22 - Apolo Anton Ohno , American short tracker * 24 - Lusapho April , South African athlete * 24 - DaMarcus Beasley , American football player * 25 - Daniel Braaten , Norwegian footballer * 25 - Roger Guerreiro , Brazilian Polish footballer * 25 - Ezekiel Kemboi , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Irina Melesjina , Russian athlete * 25 - Giandomenico Mesto , Italian footballer * 25 - Natallja Michnevitsj , Belarusian athlete * 25 - Ellen Petri , Miss Belgium 2004 * 26 - Mikel Arteta , Spanish footballer * 29 - Natalya Dobrynska , Ukrainian athlete * 30 - Everon Jackson Hay , Dutch actor * 30 - Stamatis Katsimis , Greek racing driver * 31 - Fränzi Mägert-Kohli , Swiss snowboarder * 31 - Bertine Spijkerman , Dutch cyclist ; June * 1 - Justine Henin , Belgian tennis player * 2 - Tim Murk , Dutch actor * 3 - Jelena Isinbajeva , Russian athlete * 3 - Manfred Mölgg , Italian alpine skier * 4 - Tim Gilissen , Dutch footballer * 4 - Abel Kirui , Kenyan athlete * 6 - Marian Oprea , Romanian athlete * 6 - Yvonne Wisse , Dutch athlete * 8 - Mark Gangloff , American swimmer * 8 - Ruben Hein , Dutch musician * 8 - Nadia Petrova , Russian tennis player * 9 - Diego Gallego , Spanish cyclist * 9 - Daphne Rosen , Israeli-American porn actress * 9 - Andrew Walker , Canadian actor * 10 - Princess Madeleine of Sweden * 11 - Eldar Rønning , Norwegian cross-country skier * 11 - Tamara Ruben , Dutch athlete * 12 - Loïc Duval , French racing driver * 12 - Sébastien Minard , French cyclist * 13 - Kenenisa Bekele , Ethiopian athlete * 13 - Pieter Ghyllebert , Belgian cyclist * 14 - Jamie Green , British racing driver * 15 - Lander Aperribay , Spanish cyclist * 16 - Jorge Azanza , Spanish cyclist * 16 - Matt Costa , Canadian singer * 16 - Stein Huysegems , Belgian footballer * 16 - Missy Peregrym , Canadian actress and former model * 18 - Mateusz Ligocki , Polish snowboarder * 18 - Yevgenia Zinoerova , Russian athlete * 20 - Andrew Baddeley , British athlete * 20 - Oscar Castelo , Filipino lawyer and politician * 20 - Jan Frederiksen , Danish footballer * 21 - Danny Buijs , Dutch footballer * 21 - Elsbeth van Oostrom , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 21 - Prince William , heir to the throne in the UK * 22 - Sanguita Akkrum , Dutch actress and singer * 22 - Kristof Vliegen , Belgian tennis player * 22 - Tim Zweije , Dutch actor * 24 - Serginho Greene , Dutch footballer * 25 - William Bonnet , French cyclist * 25 - Frank Demouge , Dutch footballer * 25 - Mikhail Joezjny , Russian tennis player * 27 - Ilse Pol , Dutch athlete ; July * 1 - Mirjam Timmer , Dutch singer * 3 - José Manuel Pérez-Aicart , Spanish racing driver * 3 - Manon van Rooijen , Dutch swimmer * 4 - Vladimir Gusev , Russian cyclist * 5 - Alberto Gilardino , Italian footballer * 5 - Philippe Gilbert , Belgian cyclist * 5 - Junri Namigata , Japanese tennis player * 7 - Anneke Beerten , Dutch mountain biker * 9 - Boštjan Cesar , Slovenian footballer * 9 - Preben Van Hecke , Belgian cyclist * 10 - Chemmy Alcott , British alpineskiester * 10 - Sebastian Mila , Polish footballer * 12 - Antonio Cassano , Italian football player * 12 - Benjamin Lacombe , French writer and illustrator of children's books * 12 - Jaroslav Soukup , Czech biathlete * 15 - Bart Eagles , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 15 - David Duncan , Canadian freestyle skier * 15 - Alan Pérez , Spanish cyclist * 16 - André Greipel , German cyclist * 16 - Steven Hooker , Australian athlete * 16 - Kellie Wells , American athlete * 17 - Sidi Alioum , Cameroonian football referee * 17 - Rene Herms , German athlete (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Carlo Costly , Honduran footballer * 19 - Edward de Jong , Dutch golfer * 22 - EliZe , Dutch singer * 22 - Anna Tsjitsjerova , Russian athlete * 23 - Lyudmila Kalintsjik , Belarusian biatlete * 24 - Elise Crombez , Belgian model * 24 - Anna Paquin , Canadian actress * 24 - David Payne , American athlete * 25 - Brad Renfro , American actor * 27 - Tatiana Antoshina , Russian cyclist * 27 - Kim Kötter , Dutch supermodel, actress and presenter * 28 - Jonas Geirnaert , Flemish film director and television producer * 30 - Antolín Alcaraz , Paraguayan footballer * 30 - Harald Lechner , Austrian football referee ; August * 1 - Olga Rossejeva , Russian athlete * 2 - Hélder Postiga , Portuguese footballer * 2 - Ricardo Teixeira , Portuguese-Angolan racing driver * 3 - Yelena Soboleva , Russian athlete * 4 - David Mendes da Silva , Dutch footballer * 5 - Gino Coutinho , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 5 - Lolo Jones , American athlete * 5 - Jacob Yator , Kenyan athlete * 6 - Kevin Van der Perren , Belgian rider art * 7 - Chang Ming Huang , Taiwanese athlete * 7 - Jana Klotsjkova , Ukrainian swimmer * 7 - Marco Melandri , Italian motorcycle racer * 9 - Stephen Chemlany , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Tyson Gay , American athlete * 9 - Simon Kuipers , Dutch skater * 9 - Lilit Mkrtchian , Armenian chess star * 9 - Niels Wellenberg , Dutch footballer * 10 - Devon Aoki , American model and actress * 10 - Timothy Hubert , Belgian athlete * 10 - Shaun Murphy , English snooker player * 12 - Saïd Boutahar , Dutch-Moroccan footballer * 12 - Boban Grnčarov , Macedonian footballer * 12 - Bernhard Gruber , Austrian nordic combined skier * 12 - Alexandros Tzorvas , Greek footballer * 12 - Just Laws , Norwegian skater * 13 - Shani Davis , American skater and short tracker * 16 - Cam Gigandet , American actor * 16 - Keri Herman , American freestyleskiester * 16 - Joleon Lescott , English footballer * 16 - Julia Schruff , German tennis player * 18 - Maria Belen Simari Birkner , Argentinean skier * 19 - Kevin Rans , Belgian athlete * 20 - Aleksandr Amisulashvili , Georgian footballer * 21 - Francisco Vallejo Pons , Spanish chess * 21 - Roy Myrie , Costa Rican footballer * 23 - Viktor Boerajev , Russian athlete * 23 - Natalie Coughlin , American swimmer * 24 - Anders Bardal , Norwegian ski jumper * 25 - Rob Derikx , Dutch hockey * 28 - Thiago Motta , Brazilian-Italian footballer * 30 - Will Davison , Australian racing driver * 30 - Alina Dumitru , Romanian judoka * 30 - Vukašin Poleksić , Montenegrin footballer * 30 - Andy Roddick , American tennis player * 30 - John Steffensen , Australian athlete * 31 - Ian Crocker , American swimmer and Olympic champion (2004) * 31 - Michael Elijzen , Dutch cyclist * 31 - Lien Huyghebaert , Belgian athlete * 31 - Pepe Reina , Spanish footballer ; September * 3 - Sarah Burke , Canadian freestyleskiester (deceased in 2012 ) * 3 - Koen van de Laak , Dutch footballer * 4 - Mark Lewis-Francis , British athlete * 5 - Claire Dautherives , French alpineskiester * 5 - Roko Karanusic , Croatian tennis player * 6 - Rakia Al-Gassra , Bahraini athlete * 6 - Virginie Faivre , Swiss freestyleskiester * 6 - Monique van der Werff , Dutch actress * 7 - Ricardo Santos , Portuguese golfer * 7 - Maikel Scheffers , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 8 - Marian Cozma , Romanian handball player (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Koen de Kort , Dutch cyclist * 9 - Tom Prinsen , Dutch skater * 10 - Alevtina Biktimirova , Russian athlete * 11 - Elvan Abeylegesse , Ethiopian-Turkish athlete * 13 - Soraya Arnelas , Spanish singer * 14 - Anouar Hadouir , Moroccan-Dutch footballer * 15 - Shayne Reese , Australian swimmer * 16 - Linus Gerdemann , German cyclist * 16 - Martin Lejsal , Czech football goalkeeper * 16 - Anselmo Vendrechovski Júnior , Brazilian footballer nicknamed Juninho * 18 - Alfredo Talavera , Mexican footballer * 19 - Eleni Daniilidou , Greek tennis player * 19 - Michael Friedman , American cyclist * 19 - Sabine Peters , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 20 - Mathew Belcher , Australian yachtsman * 22 - Kosuke Kitajima , Japanese swimmer * 22 - Maarten Stekelenburg , Dutch footballer * 23 - Shyla Stylez , Canadian porn actress * 23 - Gill Swerts , Belgian footballer * 24 - Stef Clement , Dutch cyclist * 24 - Cristian Daniel Ledesma , Italian-Argentine footballer * 27 - Fabián Estoyanoff , Uruguayan footballer * 27 - Markus Rosenberg , Swedish footballer * 27 - Andwélé Slory , Surinamese-Dutch footballer * 27 - Lil Wayne , American rapper * 27 - Darrent Williams , American American football player (deceased in 2007 ) * 28 - Aleksandr Anjoekov , Russian footballer * 28 - Nolwenn Leroy , French singer * 28 - Marco Weber , German skater * 29 - Amy Williams , British skeleton racer * 30 - Kenny van Hummel , Dutch cyclist ; October * 1 - Haruna Babangida , Nigerian footballer * 1 - Sheena Tosta , American athlete * 3 - Chris Cole , American skateboarder * 5 - Elena Romagnolo , Italian athlete * 6 - Sandrine Aubert , French alpineskiester * 6 - Michael Frater , Jamaican athlete * 8 - Annemiek van Vleuten , Dutch cyclist * 9 - Oscar Alberto Hidalgo , Mexican race car driver * 9 - Modeste M'bami , Cameroonian footballer * 10 - Jason Oost , Dutch footballer * 11 - Ansi Agolli , Albanian footballer * 11 - Martina Müller , German tennis player * 13 - Ian Thorpe , Australian swimmer * 14 - Claudiu Grozea , Romanian skater * 14 - Ryan Hall , American athlete * 14 - Joe Keenan , English footballer * 14 - Michiel van Nispen , Dutch athlete and politician * 15 - Javier Guédez , Venezuelan judoka * 15 - Saif Saaeed Shaheen , Kenyan-Qatari athlete * 15 - Kirsten Wild , Dutch cyclist * 16 - Andrei Makovejev , Russian biathlete * 16 - Cristian Riveros , Paraguayan footballer * 17 - Peter Pype , Flemish presenter * 17 - Marion Rolland , French alpineskiester * 18 - Michael Dingsdag , Dutch footballer * 18 - Ne-Yo , American singer * 18 - Maksim Vylegsjanin , Russian cross-country skier * 19 - Chantal Groot , Dutch swimmer * 19 - Andreas Matt , Austrian freestyle skier * 20 - Jose Acasuso , Argentine tennis player * 20 - Kristian Bak Nielsen , Danish footballer * 22 - Melinda Czink , Hungarian tennis player * 22 - Mark Renshaw , Australian cyclist * 23 - Eric Kwong , Hong Kong's racing driver * 23 - Aleksandar Luković , Serbian footballer * 23 - Jonathan Walasiak , Belgian footballer * 25 - Aarik Wilson , American athlete * 26 - Michael Rotich , Kenyan athlete * 28 - Renaldo Dollard , Dutch rapper * 28 - Matt Smith , British actor * 29 - Radomir Đalović , Montenegrin footballer * 30 - Teyba Erkesso , Ethiopian athlete * 30 - Yoka Verbeek , Dutch actress ; November * 2 - Caroline Maes , Belgian tennis player * 2 - Johan Wissman , Swedish athlete * 3 - Moniek Kleinsman , Dutch skater * 3 - Marit Slinger , Dutch musical actress * 6 - Ann Kristin Flatland , Norwegian biatlete * 9 - Jana Pittman , Australian athlete * 10 - Amets Txurruka , Spanish cyclist * 11 - Alper Göbel , Dutch footballer * 11 - Asafa Powell , Jamaican athlete * 11 - Ricky Walden , Welsh Snooker Player * 12 - Peter Fill , Italian alpine skier * 12 - Sergio Floccari , Italian footballer * 14 - Moreno Suprapto , Indonesian car driver * 15 - Wesley Korir , Kenyan athlete * 15 - Giaan Rooney , Australian swimmer * 16 - Ronald Pognon , French athlete * 17 - Maud Mulder , Dutch singer * 17 - Andriy Serdinov , Ukrainian swimmer * 18 - Olivia Nobs , Swiss snowboarder * 19 - Theo Zwarthoed , Dutch footballer * 23 - Saïd Haddou , French cyclist * 23 - Levi Risamasu , Dutch footballer * 24 - Kwame Quansah , Ghanaian footballer * 26 - Srđan Blažić , Montenegrin footballer * 29 - Lucas Black , American actor * 29 - Shelton Martis , Antillean footballer * 29 - Steve Mullings , Jamaican athlete * 29 - Eddie Spears , American actor * 30 - Elisha Cuthbert , Canadian actress ; December * 3 - Michael Essien , Ghanaian footballer * 3 - Ondřej Švejdík , Czech footballer * 4 - Grad Damen , Dutch singer * 4 - Waldo Ponce , Chilean footballer * 4 - Ho-Pin Tung , Dutch-Chinese racing driver * 5 - Ján Mucha , Slovak footballer * 6 - Ryan Carnes , American actor * 6 - Alberto Contador , Spanish cyclist * 6 - Susie Wolff , Scottish racing driver * 7 - Jaap van Otterlo , Dutch filmmaker and actor * 8 - Jang Ja-yeon , South Korean actress (deceased 2009 ) * 8 - Noelle Pikus-Pace , American skeleton star * 8 - DeeDee Trotter , American athlete * 10 - Óscar Bagüi , Ecuadorian footballer * 10 - Fulvio Scola , Italian swimmer * 12 - Dmitri Toersoenov , Russian tennis player * 13 - Elisa di Francisca , Italian fencer (saber) * 13 - Tuka Rocha , Brazilian racing driver * 14 - Mark-Jan Fledderus , Dutch footballer * 14 - Steve Sidwell , English footballer * 15 - Borja García , Spanish racing driver * 17 - Steven Frayne (Dynamo), British magician * 17 - Jayme Mata , Aruban judoka * 18 - Kateřina Baďurová , Czech athlete * 19 - Bart van Muyen , Dutch footballer * 19 - Tero Pitkämäki , Finnish athlete * 20 - Devon Kershaw , Canadian cross-country skier * 21 - Charlie Cox , English actor * 22 - Souleymane Camara , Senegalese footballer * 22 - Teko Modise , South African footballer * 26 - Bas Sibum , Dutch footballer * 26 - Aksel Lund Svindal , Norwegian alpine skier * 28 - François Gourmet , Belgian athlete * 30 - Dathan Ritzen Hein , American athlete * 30 - Tawnee Stone , American porn actress * 31 - Kikkan Randall , American cross country star ; exact date unknown * John Komen , Kenyan athlete * Shimeles Molla , Ethiopian athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * 11 January : 18 cm of snow in Uccle. * January 15 : Minimum temperature in Chièvres: -21.4 ° C. * June 22 : Tornadoes cause damage in the region of Yvoir and between Bouillon and Libramont. * August 5 : 70 mm of precipitation Vise. * Summer : This summer 44 thunderstorm days. * September 19 : End of Summer 8 days in Uccle. * September 20 : Heavy tornado in central Léglise, in the province of Luxembourg. Enormous damage: more than half of all houses in the village have been damaged and a church and about 10 houses are completely destroyed. * October 7 : Amount of precipitation up to 119 mm and 156 mm in Beauvechain Botrange (Waimes). * autumn : Autumn with highest average temperature of the century: 12.0 ° C (normal: 10.2 ° C). Autumn in 2006 , 2009 and 2005 is warmer. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1982